


Not So Lonely

by genkiszenkai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inaccuracy, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, lily white family is my favorite thing ok, nozomom is 25, smol rin is 4, theres a happy end!!! dw, theyre trying their best, umi and nozomi are best parents/sisters, umi is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkiszenkai/pseuds/genkiszenkai
Summary: Nozomi has had a pretty hectic life living with her sister Umi and raising Rin. After finally graduating college it's time for her to get a stable job.(idk help me who's summary i don't know her)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up i wanted to write something with multiple chapters! updates will probably be sporadic so bear with me but! i was thinking about this in the shower and kept getting ideas so. thank u for any support and as always i enjoy criticism! ill try my best!!

Nozomi twisted the keys, unlocking the door to her apartment.

"Welcome home, Nozomi!" Umi shouted from the kitchen.

She inhaled slowly as the smell of ramen wafted through the room. Nozomi was lucky Umi was so talented. Only 16 and can already take better care of herself while looking over a 4 year old and a 25 year old woman who acts like a child. Nozomi hummed in amusement.

"Heya Nozo!" Rin spat out with a mouthful.

"Rin, you have to finish your food before speaking,"

"Nyeah but I forgot I was eating nya!"

Both girls chuckled a little. Umi continued trying to keep a stern face, "Just be careful next time. You got broth all over your shirt."

Nozomi sat her stuff down and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Did y'all miss me while I was at my interview?"

"How did it go?"

Umi looked as Nozomi's face visibly dropped. A bad sign.

"Well, they said they would look into some other candidates but," she pulled out a card, labeled The Chariot, from behind her back with a grin, "it seems they took a liking ta me!"

"That's great!"

"Yay Nozo!"

The room was filled with cheerful smiles as the three shared a meal and good news from the day. It reminded Nozomi of how the lonely little apartment wasn't so lonely anymore.


	2. Binded by Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi and Umi reminisce
> 
> (i wrote this while on a school trip so i didn't edit it ;') sorry i swear ill get better)

Umi was caught off guard with archery practice being cancelled. She didn't bother informing Nozomi. She'd decided just to idly stroll the school grounds.

It was a gorgeous day. If there was any day that archery practice was cancelled she was glad it was today.

She let her mind wander as she walked near blooming flowers.

Purple. Nozomi. She was lucky to have found Nozomi.

If she hadn't ran away from her foster parents who knows what would've happened to her. She can still remember sitting next to the shrine entry and crying until there was a soft tap on her shoulder.

 

_  
"A-Are you ok?" asked the older girl sternly but uncertainly. "Did you lose your parents?"_

_"No," she gasped out from sobs._

_The shrine maiden sat down and gently reached for her hand. Umi reluctantly took it. She had nothing else to lose at this point._

_She sobbed while the other sat and tried to comfort her._

_At some point Umi grasped her way into the girl's arms. She was vaguely reminded of her real mother. It calmed her._

_The girl finally spoke after a long period of silence, "My name's Nozomi, can you please tell me what's wrong so I can help?"_

_"I ran away from home... My foster parents hurt me... They always do..."_

_"I don't wanna leave you here, do ya mind coming to my house? At least until you find somewhere to go." Nozomi had kind, trusting eyes._

_It's not like she could sleep on the streets. Plus, it was raining and she was already soaked from the rain._

_Umi nodded her head and stood up. "I'm Umi, thank you Nozomi-san."_

_Nozomi giggled, "You can just call me Nozomi, but it's very nice ta meetcha Umi-chan,"  
_

 

If she hadn't taken her in and eventually come up with a plan on how to adopt her legally, she wouldn't be where she was today. She was completely grateful for her and in a way she saved her life.

\---

"Alright! Looks like I've gone over everything! You're all set," Her new coworker, Nico explained.

"Actually I have another question..?"

"Ughhh what is it this time, I wanted to get a nap in," she whined.

Nozomi giggled at how melodramatic she was. "Nap? How can ya nap at work?"

"That's the thing! Usually I can't because Eli will yell at me or dock my pay. Or both. Usually both. But! She's outta town which is good news for you too since she's not the kindest person at first."

Nozomi hummed in understanding. "How long have ya known her?"

"Ha!" Nico let out a sarcastic and loud laugh. "We've known each other since high school and she's still an asshole! Well, she may still be a good friend I guess and I'd never really mean to say that but... Whatever! Working with her is still a pain."

"She seems interesting!" 

"Eh well I'm gonna get back to my cube, do whatever you want but see you later,"

"See ya!"

Nozomi got herself comfortable in her tiny office chair knowing full well that while she didn't have to do any work but couldn't just up and leave. She glanced at a picture of a tiny red headed girl.

It was pretty weird for her thinking that she's only 25 and has already raised a 4 year old. No regrets but definitely doubts. She often wondered about Rin's family and if anybody could take better care of her but she seemed to come to the full conclusion that Rin is happy and that's all that she really needs.

She still remembers the day she found her. It's not everyday you find an infant on the step of an abandoned orphanage.

Nozomi to this day never really knew why she picked up the baby and took her home. Pity wouldn't have inspired such extreme action. The only explanation could've been fate, a family binded by fate, as she'd speculated.

The woman found herself unable to keep her eyes open as she took a nap.


	3. Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin gets in trouble at school and nozomi gets in trouble at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! lots of stuff is happening in my life! so i'm sorry if i was kinda slow in updating! hopefully this makes up for it but i didn't want to make the chapter too long (dw the parent conference will be interesting maybe)

Nozomi woke up late. Probably the worst day to wake up late considering her actual boss gets back today. Stepping off on the wrong foot with a woman who has been so horrible in the past as to cause everyone before her to quit doesn't seem like the best idea.

After debating just calling in sick, she looked at the pantry; near empty. She'd have to.

She gave an annoyed grunt and got herself ready.

\---

"What do you mean she's late?" a tall blonde woman protested.

"Stop shouting it's too early for Nico..." She wined.

"I thought you said this girl was dependable," 

"She is, just calm down," Nico side-eyed her, "Like you haven't ever been late before,"

"I haven't."

And with that she spun on her heel and closed the door to her office.

Nozomi made her way down the hallway just to see that small ordeal.

"Hey Nicocchi, sorry I'm late,"

"When did you come up with that little nickname huh?" Nico questioned receiving a shrug from Nozomi, "Well, Eli's pretty pissed off so if you have to go see her for anything try to be careful."

Nozomi nodded and sulked (just a tiny bit!) back to her desk.

\---

"Hey what's your name!" Rin asked.

The girl continued just sitting on the swing set. Ignoring her. Rin sat down.

"I asked nya a question? You must not be able to hear very well!"

"I can hear just fine!" The tiny red headed girl hit Rin over the head.

"Hey!" Rin pulled on some of her hair.

Rin would regret that. The other girls face got as red as her hair and she started crying. Loudly. As in everyone on the playground was now centered in on them.

"Rin made a mistake." she muttered under her breath.

\---

"Hello?"

"Is this the guardian of Hoshizora Rin?"

"Yes, this is she..." Nozomi pinched her nose.

This conversation always led to a parent meeting. She forced back a long groan as she listened to the teacher on the other end.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Thank you."

She hung up and sighed. 

"Nicocchi I have to leave early, can you cover for me?" 

"Sorry, no can do, I have to leave early also."

Nozomi gave her the most exasperated look she could muster. It had no effect.

"Just go tell Eli, it'll be fine."

Nozomi huffed and knocked on her boss' door. She can't be that bad right? She'd understand, right? It's not like she can deny her absence... Right?

"Well if it isn't the new girl? I'm Ayase Eli. Please have a seat." she said almost too robotically.

"Um... It's a pleasure, Ayase-san... Uh," she paused trying to find any words to explain her dilemma.

"I hope you have a better reason to come into my office than just 'uh,'" 

"I would like to apologize for arriving late but something else has come up again that would require me to take an early leave."

"Explain."

"Well, you see I have a child and I guess she's caused some sort of trouble..." Nozomi said with a half-hearted chuckle.

This must've not been something Eli was happy about as she began to frown ever so slightly.

"Ok, leave then." 

"Thank you for understanding Ayase-san."

Nozomi left the little office, finally able to breathe. She fished her phone out of her pocket.

_don't bother picking up rin today i got it_


	4. Learning Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bless nozomis soul she is doing her best also nico is good with children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait!!! i've been kinda all over the place lately but can i say!!! your encouragement means so much to me!!!! y'all are so sweet! i'm gonna try my rubesty to get good for all of u!

"Dammit," Nozomi muttered as she paced through the near empty school. She finally reached for the door to the room; 5 minutes late.

She walked in as she saw a seemingly wealthy couple and their child. And then she saw Rin.

"Nozo!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as her tiny ponytails bounced.

"Heya hope I didn't leave ya waiting too long," she said with a nervous chuckle. Nozomi picked up Rin and sat down with her on one of the seats.

Not even there for two minutes and the parents were already questioning her. That much was evident by the harsh glances.

The teacher- Ms. Tomoe? Nozomi wasn't sure- began, "Now, if I could explain what happened here, it seems that Rin has hurt Maki?"

"She hit me over the head!" Rin said pointing her finger at the girl, Maki.

"No I didn't, you can't prove that." she said pouting, "you were bothering me anyway and saying mean things."

Nozomi giggled this wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Are you laughing?" asked the woman in the stark lab coat. Nozomi's eyes got wide and she didn't know how to respond.

"M-My apologies..."

"Well it seems this isn't the first time Rin has had these kinds of issues. Maybe we should discuss alternative options... behaviorally speaking of course."

Those two words have always been brought up ever since she explained their home situation. No matter how hard they would try and sugarcoat it "alternative options" are for the kids who have inattentive caregivers and are initially "troubled." Nozomi was trying as hard as she could. Not to mention, the idea of having to switch around Rin's school schedule just sounded as cruel as it was for her growing up. She just wanted to be able to do the best for Rin. And she had been doing that. Right?

"Wait!" Nozomi said louder than intended, "Um, don't ya think... that would be going to far...? Maybe you're looking into this just a bit too much?"

"Miss Toujou, I'll call you to discuss this private matter further. I understand that you're struggling but maybe this is for the better."

Nozomi's heart sank. That was definitely not what she would ever need or want to hear. She thought for a second she might breakdown right there. Rin couldn't go anywhere else. Rin needed her. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she has been wrong the whole time.

Maki's father cleared his throat, "Well, it's evident there's really no reason for us to be here," The parents gave the little girl a brief hug.

She took that as the opportunity to leave.

The purple haired woman leaned against the outside wall and let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding. Rin grabbed her hand and Nozomi actually thought she'd might cry.

"Nozomi?" a puzzled voice asked. It wasn't Rin. Nozomi opened her eyes to see Nico.

"Huh? Nicocchi why are you here?"

"I should be asking the same thing."

"I had a meeting with one of the teachers," she said with a wary face turning bright, "By the way, this is Rin."

Nozomi picked up the little freckled girl.

"Nya! I'm Rin! Nice ta meetcha Ms Nicocchi!" she said with a toothy grin.

Nico looked at Rin. Then Nozomi. Then Rin again. "This your daughter?"

"More or less but we're an odd little family ain't we?" she replied kissing Rin on the cheek.

"Yeah, well I'm a nanny for some rich parents to look after their daughter. Pays VERY well." she said almost gloatingly.

"Nico! I'm tired!" the little girl from earlier stepped out of the office. "When can we go home."

Maki looked at the interaction between the three. Surprising all over her face before landing on Rin and staring in disapproval. "What do you think you're doing? Nico get away from that thing."

"I'm not a thing! Nozo I told you! She's mean and hit me first! I wanted to be friends, nya! Kayo-chin was wrong about you meanie."

"I've never known any 'Kayo-chin' so you're just lying," Maki said in a very matter-of-fact-ish way for a 4 year old.

"What did Hanayo-chan tell ya, Rin?" Nozomi said. Trying to settle 4 year old problems was more entertaining than any of her own problems. The lack of gravity between it made her giggle.

"She says if Kayo-chin isn't there talk to Maki because she's nice! But she isn't and just a big friend stealer."

Nico snorted and started laughing. Maki was not happy with this.

"HEY! You're supposed to take MY side!" she pouted.

Nico took a couple of breathes ignoring the child. "Better get this little tyrant home but it was nice meeting you Rin!" she gave a cutesy wink. "See ya at work tomorrow!"

As they left Nozomi heard bickering between the two. "They're weird Nozo!"

"Yeah," was all she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!!! it means the world to me!


	5. Dreaming Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi cares a lot about everyone. She also goes on a date with her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm here! it's summer so hopefully i'll have an easier time updating! anyways have some umi who has a big heart and loves her family and girlfriends! as always criticism is always welcome and thank you so much for reading :) (also if u maybe want better reference for outfits? honoka's is the unidolized halloween sr, kotori's unidolized birthstone, and umi is unidolized bouquet ver 1)

Umi woke up. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up in the middle of the night. Air didn't circulate well in the apartment and she often got up for a glass of water. This was different however. She routinely got up but she heard something. Very faint almost like breathing. Except... like that weird cry breathing that Honoka does when she scolds her.

"Nozomi...?" she questioned, barely audible.

It was no use to reason with Nozomi at this hour. As much as she wanted to help her, no matter how she approached it, Nozomi hardly ever was honest about her emotions. Not to mention it was late which would just give Nozomi another reason to push Umi away. It was difficult trying to get back to sleep knowing this.

\---

The blue haired girl woke up later than she would have liked. Waking up late was never something she liked to do, it's a shame to waste what little time you have. She got up, tied her hair back and made her way to the living area.

"Good mornin'," said a voice accompanied with a yawn.

Umi took a good look at Nozomi.

"Uh," she paused, "Not to be overdramatic but you look like you aged twenty years overnight."

She giggled, "Do I now? I don't think I slept at all last night to be completely honest. Prolly not safe for me ta be cookin' breakfast though."

"Go back to sleep then, I can't have you neglecting your-"

"Nope, I'm good as gold," 

Umi sat down. This was her chance. Time to try and psychoanalyze the enigma that is Toujou Nozomi.

"Listen Nozomi, I heard you last night..." the older girl only hummed in confusion. "You know... Crying. I want to help,"

"That's nothin' for ya to worry bout while I appreciate the sentiment," she kept her back to Umi as she spoke, "Just adult shit,"

"Still, that doesn't mean it's healthy to just bottle everything up trying to act stoic. I know how much you care about everyone but you have to understand that everyone else cares about you just as much. That meaning wanting to share your burdens. So, please tell me what is wrong."

Nozomi's posture relaxed. She let out a shaky breath and if almost on cue-

Rin's door opened. "Nyaaa Rin's still tired..."

Umi internally screamed. She got so close only for Rin to wake up saying that she was tired. It couldn't be helped; she is only a kid. If she were to yell at her the only thing that would do is make both Rin and Umi upset. If there was one thing that could break Umi (besides Kotori's "persuasion tactics") it would be Rin crying.

"Waking up is hard, but I've got some eggs for y'all made," the previously skeptical atmosphere warmed as the trio ate their breakfast listening to the hum of the television in the background. Umi supposed she'd have to try another day. Besides, she made plans with Honoka and Kotori today and it wouldn't do to be late.

\---

"Ah, Kotori! Sorry for being late."

"Umi! Also, you aren't late! You're a whole minute early!" Kotori's bright and sweet voice tugged at her heartstrings.

"Yes but it's not very polite to leave you waiting," Umi paused and scanned the horizon, "Speaking of, I can't believe Honoka would leave us waiting."

The birdlike girl giggled. "She still has a minute,"

"Yes, and she's probably still at home in her pajamas," 

Umi looked back at Kotori. Part of her long auburn hair tied with a green bow. She wore a grey blouse under a white dressed adorned with yellow and blue flowers. Umi blushed slightly. Perhaps she was underdressed. Was a button up top and shorts acceptable for their first "official date"?

"Honoka! You look so cute!" Kotori practically swooned.

"Eheh! I tried! And I really did! It's the reason I was late!" She had her signature side ponytail up with a big pink ribbon with two sparkly pins holding a strand of hair out of her face. As Honoka fidgeted around, the ruffles on her shirt bounced around and the hem of her overall dress swayed in the wind. Umi quietly wondered how she could call them her girlfriends.

That was until Honoka pulled a slice of bread out of her purse.

"Honoka! You can't just carry bread in your purse to eat whenever you want."

"I didn't have breakfast!"

"You're going to get fat."

"Yeah! Well! Don't act like I didn't just see you staring at me!" Honoka teased, "If I didn't know better than I might think Umi might wanna even... hold hands with me."

The two girls laughed as Umi blushed furiously. Her gaze softened as she watched the bright smiles spreading across their faces. Little did Umi know that a smile just as big was growing on her own face. 

"Well! I think we're all set to go!" Kotori linking arms with the other two.

"You bet! Just you two wait! This is gonna be the best first date ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading yet again! and also ik the chapter name doesn't make complete sense i was just listening to colorful voice

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! ur the real superstar! i hope this chapter was ok :') !


End file.
